Love has No Limits
by thefeltonarmy
Summary: A Dramione Fan - fic
1. Chapter 1   A New Opinion

Love has No Limits

Chapter 1 – A New Opinion

Hermione sat down at the long Gryffindor table with her two friends Harry and Ron. They were now entering their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In years past they had done everything together, such as getting past 3-headed dogs, opening the Chamber of Secrets, helping a wanted criminal escape, and help Harry to live through the Tri-wizard tournament. With all these adventures in the past Hermione was anxious to see what was to happen this year. Her fluffy brown hair fell into her eyes as the nervous first years lined up to get sorted.

Professor Mcgonagall called out the first name , 'Bradley, John' the kid slowly dragged his feet up to the stool where the sorting had sat. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled out 'Gryffindor!' A loud chorus of applause came from one of the middle tables as the now beaming first-year skipped happily to his house table. The sorting went on until finally 'Zipper, Kelsey.' Who was sorted into Slytherin.

The headmaster stood up to give his speech. Hermione, the one in the trio who normally listens to everything professors had to say suddenly turned her head to the Slytherin table, known for producing more dark wizards than any other house. A bright sea of blue suddenly filled her head. She was looking into Draco Malfoys eyes. Draco was Harry's worst enemy, they had a rivalry since the day they set foot in the castle. This wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to be getting these butterflies in her stomach, she was supposed to hate him.

Across the hall Draco felt someone looking at him he looked up just in time to see Hermione Grangers face flush and her soft eyes flutter down to look at the table. Why hadn't he noticed those eyes before? He continued to stare longingly at her delicate face wondering that maybe … if she wasn't friends with that Potter, maybe they could have something. A smile crawled across his face thinking that she could be his. He could be the one to hold her when she is crying, when she need someone. The smile faded as quickly as it came, there was another problem. His father would never approve of her, she was a muggle born. This thought lingered in his head.

'Oh well,' he thought. 'It's not like I had a chance with her anyway.'

'Now it's time for you all to go to bed!' Dumbledore bellowed.

Draco pulled himself out of the bench and with one last look at Hermione slipped down into the dungeons, his thoughts on her for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2  I'm not the only one

Chapter 2 – I'm not the only one

The first day of lessons flew by, Hermione, of course, was still at the top of every class. Mondays were the best days for most Gryffindors. They had no classes with those nasty Slytherins, Hermione didn't feel exactly the same way. She wanted to look into those swimming blue eyes one more time to see if what she felt the night before was real or just a trick of her mind.

Her thoughts stayed with her as she crawled into the warm bed. Those poor house elves she thought. Always slaving away for her comfort normally at night she would sit up thinking of way to help the poor creatures but her thought her stolen away from that by one blond headed boy.

Draco also lay awake that night. 'Tomorrow,' he thought 'Tomorrow I will see her and realize that she is just another mud-blood. I can't like a mud-blood how disgusting.' Though he wanted to believe this he couldn't fully. His night consisted of that bushy brown hair and gorgeous piercing eyes.

The first class the two houses had together was first thing in the morning. They walked down the trail to Hagrids Hut. His bushy hair could be seen from a far distance, though it wasn't hard to notice him. He was larger than most people; big- boned was what he said. There was an obvious taste of dislike in the air. Something wasn't right though.

'Notice Draco hasn't said anything yet?' whispered Ron to Harry who had been thinking the same thing. When he told Hermione she simply replied;

'Well maybe he has had a change of heart .. People can do that you know.' Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances but didn't have any time to express their thoughts for they had reached Hagrid.

'All righ' there. I got a special lesson for yeh, yes I do.' The special lesson turned out to be unicorns. The class flew by, but not without something happening, something only Hermione and Draco knew about. Their eyes had met, about half way through the class. The jittery feelings came over both of them again. Their eyes lingered for a moment and smiled at each other. A simple gesture that changed everything.

'Why a Slytherin?' Hermione thought for the rest of the day. But she couldn't help but smile whenever she thought of Draco. One day, he would be hers. And she wasn't the only one who thought that. One day, Draco thought, Hermione would be his.


End file.
